Love can really hurt
by abers
Summary: Full summary inside


**Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting. They stopped after Inuyasha told Sesshomaru how much worse he had it. Sesshomaru was not amused. Inuyasha may be a half demon but Sesshomaru thinks he had it worse. They wouldn't agree. So then they agreed to go find the goddess she could switch there souls to each others bodies. Then they would see who truly has it worse.**

**The only thing is when they find the goddess one of them has to give there swords to her. She was not doing this soul switching for free. Lets see if anyone will notice if they changed. There not allowed to tell. But will Sesshomaru find out what love really is?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Do you understand little brother now that were in each others bodies, we cannot tell anyone about this?" Inuyasha said in a emotionless voice. "Kah, Whatever Sesshomaru! I will do whatever I want. Do I gotta act like you? A high and mighty bastard with a stick shoved up his ass?" Sesshomaru asked a cocky voice. Inuyasha stared at him. "Yea. And do not kill Rin. I couldn't care less for that toad." Inuyasha said in a cool tone.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Four words to say to ya bastard! Be. Nice. To. Kagome." He yelled. ".." Inuyasha didn't say anything. _If I'm gunna be Inuyasha I must start acting like him._

Inuyasha sifted his head to the side. "Well you emotionless bastard! Get your ass outta here 'for I(But never will) kill you!" Inuyasha yelled at him. _This shouldn't be so hard._

Sesshomaru smirked. But then frowned. "Stupid half bread, you cannot defeat this Sesshomaru.. Though I am girly with make up and wear a flowery Kimono, I shout out man-ness!" Sesshomaru cracked out. (**A/N**: I couldn't help it)

Inuyasha stared hard them. "Where are you worthless friends at?" He asked.

"Down at the village. Remeber jackass you gotta act like me!" Sesshomaru shouted out. "I know, I may be in your body but I'm not stupid!" Inuyasha said then jumped off.

Kagome hummed as she was playing with shippo they were coloring.

Thats when she saw Inuyasha walk over to them. "Hey Inuyasha where were you?" She asked smiling at him.

_What would Inuyasha say?_ "Pst my bastard of a brother though he could beat me. What a idiot." He scoffed. "Inuyasha...are you okay? Did he hurt you...I know your brothers strong.." Kagome said looking over Inuyasha.

_Are Inuyasha and this human in a relationship? _"Ah..Kagamo.. Stop sighing over him. He's probally crying like a dog." Inuyasha said with a cocky smile. _Is that her name?_

"Inuyasha did you get hit on the head?" Kagome asked walking over to him and touched his forehead.

Inuyasha cringed. _This human dare touch this Sesshomaru?_ "Don't touch me." He said coldly. Then stopped. "...It hurts."

Kagome smiled weakly. "Well you'll be fine. You should just rest. Then I'll go tell Miroku and Sango that your back." Kagome said walking off. Shippo stared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha were you really fighting your brother? Or were you with Kikyo?" Shippo asked grinning.

_Kikyo?_ "The dead priestess?"

**(With Sesshomaru)**

Sesshomaru saw Jaken and Rin. _Why does he travel with these...People? Can I use that...Cause Jaken is a toad...Well whatever. _

"M'lord! I was wondering when you'd get back! We were waiting for two days!" Jaken cried to his lord.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru were glad you have returned." Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. _Jezz what are they? His slaves..._ "Lets go." He said in a cold voice. _Hmmm I might like being Sesshomaru._ He grinned.

**(With Inuyasha)**

They started walking again. "I sense the shards Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at him. Inuyasha looked at her. "Wolfs." He muttered.

Kouga came out in a puff of wind. He had her by the hands. "Kagome..my sweet. I haven't seen you in weeks." He said sweetly. Inuyasha had a blank look on. _So he is in a relationship with her? I am not. Well I should butt out then._ Inuyasha just sat down on a rock and played with his nails.

Sango and Miroku looked over at Inuyasha. "Hey Miroku I'm surprised Inuyasha hasn't lashed out at Kouga-kun yet." Sango whispered to him. "Yea I was thinking the same thing." He whispered back.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. _Huh why isn't he yelling? Why isn't he jealous? Is he over me!? Does Inuyasha not love me anmore!? _Kagome thought. She started to panic. Then she yelled out. "Inuyasha you don't love me anymore!?" She cried.

Inuyasha had on a emotionless face on. "I guess so."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So how was it? Well reviews make me update faster**


End file.
